Star Wars My Immortal
by WinterPanda351
Summary: My immortal star ware
1. Chapter 1

A hooded snoke laughed.

"Meesa think yousa should show your master some respect!"

Kylon ren froze in horror. Meesa? There was only on person in the world who spoke limke that. His neme sent fear to the coldest of hearts.

Snoke lowered his mask to reveal…

"JAR JAR BINKS!" kylon screamed in horror rey fainted beside him.

Jar jar binks was the most infamous sith lord to ever exist.

Jar jar Binks laughed wildly. "I know who u are kylon, or shoukd i say, BEN SWOLO!1"

"Dondt call me that!" Kylon huffed goffickly

"I love you" reiy said from the floor in a sda voiyce

"NO NO NO!" Jar Jar Binkks preeppily screamed rolling on the floor

"Meesa can't stand this"

"U should die!" Kylon roared then raiy leaped up beside him wearing her signuture gothic jedi black robes with the silver decals in the shape of mayrilnm anson, the BEST singer of all time! The robes went all the way down to her knees, with lace at the ends. She wore midnight black lace tighhts with red bloody pentagrams on them (cuz shes a satanist lolll) and white foundaion and 1 pound of mascara and eyeliner on each eye she looked like kylons gothic princess and she wore black lipstick (bc shes also a vampire jedi)!111!

Jar jar loked with envy at raitys gorgous goffick clothes "gurl those are soooo goffick no frickin prepzz would ever wear those did u get them from hot topic?/"

"Yeah gurl xD"" raity said confused and sexily. She didnt know jar jar binks was an intellectuall!?11

Enough" kylon yelled suicidelly! He flipped his gorgeouuss perfect black emo hair out of his mascara covred eyes and turned on his satanist red lightsbre that had silver decals of darth vader and gerard way on them (his idols!11!) and red pentagrams. "Jar jar binks you are he most evilly sith Lrod to evr live! You created armys of loserrr prepz to kill all the goffick jedis in the universe!1!"

Raity gsaped in horror. " oh my sAtaN!1! How could u do that /?" she began to cry depresedly and turned on her blakk liyghtsaber with bloody 666s all over them. She once was a prepz until her goffick prinze kylon saved her from her terribl lyfe and just hearing the word preep made her suicidellyyy cringe.

Jar jar binks laughed preppilly " hee hee 11! You goffick skum prepare to die " he removed his dark black robe with red decals of gerard way on it to reveal…

Kylon and raity held eaach others hand in fear. (they were both wearing goffick black leather lace gloves with red decals on darthn vader on them and black nail piolish)

Jar jar binks was wearing a hideeous preppy baby pink button down shrit with a palee blue sweater tied on his shoulders and slotless khkai shorts held up with a brown leather belt and light brown clean suede loafers with a silver decal of hilary diff on it (that evil prepp) and sunglasses and he hdad 3 rolexsxs on each wrwist!1!1!

Then suddenly general hex was thereer!111!/ ! He was wearing black leather pants with bloody red pantagrm decals and pictures of darth vader on it and his dyyed black hair was slicked back and he wore white foundation and a whole tube of liquid eyeliner11! He wore a black leather shirt with decals of Marylin mansOn and 666 everythwere and his black gloves had spikes on the knnucles !1!11! He threw a goffick bomb at jar jar binks, but jar jat disapperade1 he had been a hlologram the whole time!11!1!1

Kylon laughed gofficklyy "RaWr XD! !1!12"

Raity and kylon held hands and genera, l hex cryedd he had a crush on kylon!1!1!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2 XD: Forbiden Froot

Finn666 the goffick stormtroooper woke up. He put on a black stormtroooper outfirt with shiny red decals of pentagrams and darth vadre(his hero!1!) and black leather goffick buckled platfoem thigh high boots! He aplplied some dark eyeliner and carefully straightened his haitr and arranged it into his signature scene haircut !1! Then Phamsa came in dressed in her signiture black and red outfit with 666 all over it(her fav number) with pentagraims on the cape. Her gu even had 666 on it.

"Finn666 stop being a peerp and get out there" phamsa said angrily shaking her black hair which was long on the sides and choppy like a true goffick

"Oh my SATAn did u just call me a preppppud?!)$" Thais made finn666 feel depressed so and then went to stormtrooper practice with the peeps. He stayed in the corner angrily fixing his hair s. Then he heard the evilil prepz laughing happily.

The only way to laugh wzu goffick clearly but the preppz didn't k

Then rose tico was there! She was wearing a baby blue polo shrt w decals of britney spears(that distutang preop) and one of thoses short preopy skirts that only the prepz waer and her hair was in a prrpepy ponytail :( she was a new stormtrooper and so was po damaroon

"Hey!" finn 666 said in a depressed vioice

"Hey"said poee and rose "do u wnat to come to a britney sprars concert w us tonite? ""

Fiinn666 threw up at the very idea and cried his eyeliner off "" ew dont u kno im goffick!1!

Then finn666 was at a MCR concert moshing to the beaausty of greerdd wyas vooive ! the he saw rose… but she waas dreessed like goffick with scene hair and white foundation and eyeliner and leather corset with black lacey stufff and chans and leather pants with pics of good charlott on them and buckled platfoem black leather boots she looked like a goffick queen!1!11! "Hloly sAtAn !" finn 666 thought! Shes goffick 2!

Then suddenly gerard ways face came off and it was none other than his iydol kylon and his goffick quween raity!

Then th econcert was over and finn666 got intoo his black tie fiyhgter with pentagrams and darth vdaer decals and flame dacals but then rose jumped in with him and said

"Plzzzz finn6666 im desprate not 2 be one od thhose distungstang prepz im truly goffick and i love SaTan Rawr XD ""

So finn666 drove her to thre goffick planet called RawrXD666 and they kissed ( eww gross!) an then pooe damaroon appeared and slapped finn666 and took rose back to suprem goffick lwader kylons ship DARTHVADERISMYIDOL666!11!

"NonONNON!" finn666 screamed satanistlllyy and this made his feel sad so he preyed to his lOrd and SaviOr SatAbn ChrisT!1!112! sAtan told him to kil poeo damaroon so he cpuld be w roose!

So finn666 went back to DARTHVDERISMYIDOL666 and forced preeppy poo damarroonn to litsten to Wake Me Up by EzaNescence (his fav singerszz) and poe dsmaroon fell to the ground and dyed of shookk!

"Praise SaTan!1!1"rose yeled sadly and they kiseed finn 666 cried ans his macsras ran rose was fnailly his goffick queeen!1111!

They rodes baCK to the goffick plamnyt ON kyon rens ship pyerying to satan the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Kylons Queen XD

Kylons black alram cloock went of playing wake mu up by Evnescence and he preeyed his morning preayer to SAtNA and then put on his signature Balck outfit with pics of darth vadre (his beautiful lrod!) he brushede his blck smooth hair over one eye and cryeed ! why do i have to be so perfect!1! He thpught gofficklyy!

Then his goffick vampire queen woke up she wuz wearing a sexty black leather corste with picvs ok kylon and drath vadre on it with lace on the ends and a leather miniskitrt with lacaey black fishnets and goffick black platddform botts and she had red streaks in her hare with icy purple tips and white foundation w tons of liquid eyeliner!1!

They kised and then kylon went to his palnniying rrookm to playn how to take the preeeps down! They fromed a resistance to hdis holty gofficc empyre and were ployiytign to tka ethe gofficks and sAtaNistS down and establysh a CHRISTYAN empure the thout of it made hime screeech depressedly and preey to sAtaN!1!1 !3!

Then reitty brust in and screeched "my goffick ludve plzzz help mt layce myy croset !"

"Of crose" kylon purred gofficly !1! H ewnt tom lace it and SAww… an tatttoo that sais Finn666 !111!3454^%z2!2 &!1!1!

" ohty myyiy SAATsAN!31!" kylon yelled! What the heck is this reity!"

Reity s fayec wetn red w gluit!

" IM TRIGGRED !1!1!2 !" kylo roared bringing out his goffick red lightsaber with the decals of drath vadrer hus idol!

"Kyond u know i dindt love him i louv u!:"

Kylon blooshed throo his whute foundation!

"Rawrrw XD i luv u 2 my queen bu t i have to teacgh finn666 a lesson !1 !111!"

He then started 2 sing a my chemcial romanvce song then he kisss retiy and she also blooshed throo her whute foundation!

Kylon screeched through the ship and suddenly he ran into general hex kisssig a poster on hsi wayll that lookde suspishusly liyke kylon! Hex strated to cri & his macarsa ran! So embrsassing bc kylon had waterproof macsra!

Hex screeeched depressedly! "SUPREME leAdeR kylo its nto what it looks lyke! Im practeecing 4 my date w phasma we r going to seeee MCR thne see a Nightmare B4 SaTaN-maS!"

Kylon sighed goffficklyyy why wuz ppl so inluuve w him? Why Didi SatAN have to make him su prefect!1?/?! Beside he had coght Hexx dooing thngs lyke this multple tymes & was honetly flatterd (bc all goffick guyys r bi ;) kylon 2) but reeity was his QUEEN! He walkde psat hex & smylde at him& hex fainted!

Then kylo wa sin Finn666's rooom and was shooketh 2 see himand that ppreep rose moshing to Good Charlotrw! Finn666 musr have convreted her to sAtAniSM XD he grabbed finn666 arm and pluuded him up.

"Did u dayte my goofffick quween reity?" kylon damended peecefullyy! ! Finn666 nodded his head & then smoothde his sceen hair and rose yelled suicedly what r u going to doo 2 him?we were jost aboot 2 go 2 hot topic (the best store evurr)"Kylon took finn666 to his chaimber and straipped him 2 a chair and then put on his signayure black hot topic headphones w pentagrams and 666 on them so he cooldnt hear anithing and then turned on the worst song eve mayde that made kylon criiy whenevur he thot about it…..Photograf by Nickelback!11! !11111!

Finn666 immeediaty started to rithe and screem he cryed adn his macara ran !2!1! When the song wuz ovre finn666 wuz troamatized & rose appeered & tok finn666 awai she was singing bring me to life by evanescensse to revivre him!2!

Reity appearde and kised kylo ren! "Thank u my king " she sed 2 him and he sad dperessadly "anithyng 4 u my goffick quween RAWR XD!"


End file.
